Lil' Red Riding Hood
by pemphetru
Summary: Complete Lil' Red Riding Hood didn't want to get rid of his beloved hood. How will you seperate them? KxR OOC Parody Yaoi XD
1. Da Lil' Hood

HI YALL! A KaiRei fic... all in my creation... muahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

ahem well, as you all can see, this is a tale from the Grim Bros. that i completely disfigured into my own plot. I hope you all like!

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine... Lil' Red Riding Hood not mine... buhuhuuuu... just get on and read and review the story! The sooner I get numba reviews the sooner you get update!

Lil' Red Riding Hood - Chapter I - Meet The Rei

Once upon a time, in an imaginary Land, in a weenie village in the mountains lived a cute boy named Rei. He was sweet, kind, and oh-so-very hot so that everyone wanted to jump him, but they couldn't because they would be chopped to pieces by his older brother Lee and his lover, Michael, and his older sister Mariah (who was a force of nature to be reckoned with) and her lover Hillary (also a force of nature to avoid at all costs).

When he turned 5 Rei received a lovely red hood from his siblings, and he wore it every day because he loved it so much. So everyone nicknamed him Lil' Red Riding Hood. But when it was wash day, the color faded and it was pink; not Barbie pink, but nice, almost-burgundy-ish-pink. Lee suspected his sister had something to do with it, but ignored it; at least it wasn't cruel-blinding-barbie-pink, and by the way Rei looked cute in it. So now, logically, he would be called Lil' Pink Riding Hood, but that didn't have the same effect, so they just stuck with Lil' Red Riding Hood.

Now Rei turned fifteen, and he still couldn't separate himself from the hood; it annoyed Mariah, because she wanted to give him a different one, a red one, but who could resist adorable eyes like Rei's? no one. My poimt exactly.

So Mariah had a plan and even if she was an ideal older sister (help at anytime, but tease and embarrass for the most), and nothing would stop her. That night, their was a violent storm in the village, the wind wailing scarily, all the while two older siblings were plotting against a real cute little brother…

"Rei-kun, come in the kitchen please!"

"Coming!"

"Okay, Rei, I need you to go and visit your Uncles Voltaire and Boris in the forest. They are depressed and you have to go and visit them."

"Emptied their stock of booze again?"

"SHUT UP LEE! Okay, Rei?"

"Okay!"

Rei was happily hopping through the forest, hopping as best as he could with a basket full of heavy vodka bottles.

"Bring bottles to BoBo! Bring bottles to BoBo!" he sang in a sweet sing-song voice; BoBo were Boris and Voltaire (whom he used to call Boltaire when he was younger), if you want to know what that meant.

Burdened with such heavy cargo, he didn't notice how a pair of crimson eyes followed him, actually, to be precise, follow his bum.

The owner of those didn't like being ignored. He swas staring so hard anyone could have felt it! Even his stupid cerebrally-deprived younger brother Tyson would feel it (eventually)! But this was a cute-bum-bearing boy, so he could forgive… and now, thought Kai, is the time…

"Hey there, sexy, where are you going?"

Rei startled at the voice, turning around to face a handsome young man with red wine eyes and blue hair with a grey fringe. He looked familiar…

"Oh, hello there, can I help you?"

"Oh yeah you can…"

So? How was it? Do you like? Want more? At least 8 reviews/flamers/boring insignificant comments! okay? OKAY! CX


	2. Kai The Wolf

HEYA! I didn't want to wait till the 8th update! I'm too lazy to wait… So, I wanna thank lil-blader-demon, SpottedShadow2947, Echo in the Dark, soul-bandit, Snow White Suicide, Shin Rigel for being soooooooooooooooooooooo nice and reviewing my humble story…

So, now that I've bored you enough with my rambling, you can READ! and review! This time I'm serious; i have the story already written, and if I don't get at least four in this one, well... looks at sex-deprived Kai in cage ready to kill anything you can get him instead of looks at uber cute Rei in a burgundy hood okay? OKAY!

Disclaimer: See chap 1. It's too painful for me to do that… again…

Chapter II - Kai the Wolf

Kai stepped closer to the WAY-to-innocent Rei and caressed the soft cheek, then tucked a strand of black hair behind a pointy ear.

'You can tell me what a hot sweet thing like you is doing in such a dark dangerous place?"

"Dangerous?"

Rei looked around and saw squirrels with cute bushy tails, bunnies hopping around, birdies chirping… what the heck was so dangerous about this place!

"Uhm… Mr. Wolf, the forest isn't dangerous…" Rei said with eyes wide open as he turned to look at Kai. "There are a lot of cute animals!"

Kai inwardly glared at the creatures behind Rei; when Rei turned back to face him, they immediately changed their appearances. The Bun-Bunnies turned into deformed things, with crooked teeth and fur falling off from everywhere, and the squirrels weren't much better; bony and crippled, they make the 14 year old sock under my bed look like angel's wings…

Kai coughed, realizing that he didn't answer to Rei's uheard question.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, sugar?"

Rei blushed at that "Uhm… I said what's your name, Mr. Wolf?"

Kai felt like jumping. The kitten was taking interest in him! So Kai thought switching into James Bond mode (how he exists in faerie tales is beyond me…) and used some of his charm.

"My name is Hiwatari. Kai Hiwatari." And added a sexy smirk. "And what's your name…?"

Rei blushed; "My name is Rei… pleased to meet you!" he was too distracted by the charm fuming from Kai to remember why he looked so familiar…

"Pleased to meet you as well…" Kai knelt and took a soft tanned hand, placing a kiss on it, smirk still in place. 'No matter how clueless and innocent he is, I still managed to make him blush… HA! In your FACE Mariah!' he thought.

Now, how does Mariah fit in this story you might ask…? Let's see…

On that one night, when the violent storm came upon the village, Mariah and Lee where planning an evil plan… if I could tell you what they said, I would, but the wind was too loud. BUT, I can tell you this, and only this…: I saw Kai's silhouette through the window… and I could hear their evil cackles… and I could see a very suspicious tent presenting itself in Kai's front part of his pants… and I could also hear Mariah screaming 'NOT YET!' and Lee screaming 'ONE TEAR FROM REI AND YOU ARE TYSON'S NEXT DINNER!'

Aaah… whatever happened on thatnight will always remain a mystery to us all…

..until the end eventually.

Kai stood up and put an arm around Rei's waist.

"So, you still didn't answer my initial question…" Kai said sounding hurt.

Rei felt sorry immediately, thinking he really did something bad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot, please don't be upset! Well, you see, my sister wants me to bring my Uncles Voltaire and Boris their weekly ration of alcoholic beverages, as they finished this week's rather early!"

"Really?" Kai was now fuming excessive charm and fury, but suppressed his fury as to not scare pretty little Rei-chan away. He was gone for TWO DAYS and those FREAKS finished 25 bottles of VODKA! Idiots. "Now, Rei, you sound like you care for them; do they really mean that much for you?"

"Oh, yes, they used to visit us when I was younger, with his grandson! By the way, you look just like--"

"AHEM! If they are so important then why don't you lpick the; some flowers! I'm sure they would be grateful!"

"Oh yes! A lovely idea!"

"Well, if you go that way" points in opposite direction "you will find a lovely prairie, with beautiful flowers!"

"REALLY? Thank you!"

Rei ran off, and when he was out of view, Kai slumped against the nearest tree, sighing with relief. "Phew, that was close… and now to you Grandfather… you will feel my wrath…"

you know what to do! looks at caged Kai bwahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...


	3. What's Behind the Door?

HEYIES! here's the update! ENJOY!

I AM SO HAPPY I HAVE MORE THAN FOUR REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER!

ahem to the story..

for disclaimer look at chp.1, i don't feel like depressing myself more...

Chapter III : What's Behind the Door..?

Rei was hopping down the lovely prairie, looking at all the wonderful flowers; he spotted daisies, tulips, roses of all types, and started to make a lovely bouquet out of them all. By the time he was finished it was nearly sunset; half the prairie was cleanly plucked and he had a lovely bouquet of flowers in his hand. A HUGE one, yes, but pretty. Noticing the time, he picked up his basket, tripped and caught himself before landing on the ground (the basket was friggin heavy) and ran off to the two stories high luxurious 'cottage', and knocked on the door.

"Uncles, I'm here!" silence "Uncles?"

"Up here, kitten." Said a hot smexy voice "come up stairs."

"Uhm… okay…" Rei didn't know who that was, or what the countless roses and rose petals on the floor were for, nor did he know why soft melodic (and may I add erotic?) music was floating in the background.

He walked up the stairs, following the red silken carpet that lead to a room; the closed door was radiating with a soft fragrance that roused some odd feeling in his stomach (and lower), not to mention he could here soft rustlings of cloth inside.

He knocked at the door softly, unconsciously noticing how thick and rich the wood was.

"Come in…" Rei blushed at the sound of the voice… it was so deep… and so husky…

Rei pushed open the heavy door (imagine cutesy Rei struggling with heavy door with imaginary kitten ears and tail), and blushed deeper when he saw what was inside…

Kai stood there, leaning against the window will, looking out the window to the full moon, wearing nothing but a crimson velvet cloak, the red matching his eyes. He turned his face to Rei when he heard the door open (Kai it took nearly FOREVER! How long does it take to open a 50 kg door? I thought I was gonna die of horniness! moi sry Kai but not all of us r u… Kai I will murder you.), and had to suppress a smirk.

Rei was standing there, the basket at his feet with the bouquet, the burgundy hood around his neck, his hands at his chest looking darker than his hood, looking a deeper red because of the black hair framing his face. Kai soooooooooooooooo wanted to pinch his cheeks right now. And then he remembered why he was there in the first place. Idiot, how could he forget THAT!

"Well, what are you waiting for…? Come on in…" Ooo that voice sent more shivers down Rei's spine… hesitantly, Rei stepped further into the room.

i know uber short but i am rewriting the next chapter... the lemon somehow didn't come out like i wanted... an i never wrote one before so now i am panicking like hell! what are you looking at? try having horny kai breathing at your neck ready to kill you if the lemon turns out wrong and having a bunch of yaoi-driven friends in the same situation!

so REVIEW! another four faster is equivqlent to more hot KaiRei hotstuff! XD


	4. GASP! I KNOW YOU!

HEYS! You betta enjoy! I made sure to out juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuust enough to make everyone drool! Okay, so maybe Kai nearly killed me for taking so long, but hey!

Alright, I know Rei may seem too TOO innocent, but THAT is what makes him such a HOT UKE!

Disclaimer: … you know what? READ THE FIC! -attempts to distract as to not say the most terrifying thing in the world-

Little Red Riding Hood

Chapter IV – GASP! I KNOW YOU!

Rei stopped when he reached the center of the room, breathing shallower and faster than a few minutes earlier. He gripped his frilly short skirt that went to the middle of his thighs (it's the little red riding hood, what did you think he would wear? Leder hosen?), wiped his hands on his knee-length stockings, shuffled in his little black shoes (the heeled ones with a strap), looking worriedly at Kai. 'What will he do to me? Why does he look familiar? Why is he looking at under my skirt?' Ooo poor innocent naïve Rei, we know and you don't… interesting prolepsis, wouldn't you agree, my dear readers?

"Rei, would you like something to drink?" Ooo hot voice! (-moi- why can Rei have one hot Kai and not me! –Kai- because you're you! –moi- buhuhuuuu -crawls in corner-)

"Oh… uh… sure…"

Rei took the cup, and sipped at it. "Mmm this tastes nice… what is it?"

"It is rose syrup and honey… with a touch of almond flavor, and a bit of my secret ingredient… do you like?"

"Mnnh-hnnn" Rei managed to nod while drinking the rest. Kai stood their, dumfounded; 'Oh my God, he just drank the whole cup! Kai, me man, you are lucky today!' Any guess to what that drink might have been? Huh? Huh?

Rei dropped the cup, and flung his arms around Kai's neck. "Oh Kai, help me! I have a real funny feeling in my stomach! And it won't go away! And I feel hot! And warm! Help me!"

Kai was ready to give in, but he decided to play a little longer (despite his dick's protestations); "Oh, why me? Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask someone else? I am sure someone else could help you. After all, it's my grandfather you came here for, right?"

"Because I didn't want to have an old ugly pruny small sized guy! And wait- your grandfather?" Rei's eyes lit up "Kai! Now I know who you are! -gasp-You grew so much! And so handsome! And--- eeei Kai, help me! Some thing weird is happening to me!"

"Alright kitten... as you wish… and he swooped down to…

---------------------------------------

Cx Like it? Yes? Review! Hate it? Yeash? REVIEW ANYWAYS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! I HAVE CONTROL OVER ALL THE CHARACTERS! Okay, I wrote the lemon, but it takes like… 3 pages? So you'll hafta wait… still correcting typos and stuff… and details… -pervert smirk- SO! Ya, hamza said to write longer, but if I did, then I would have to put the lemon in here and I would not have my precious readers at my... uh... feet? Keybaord? Whatever... I hafta run and fix it asap; Kai may be hot, but I do NOT wanna be anywhere hear him when he blows up when he finds out I have to modify a few things because they make no sense no matter how hot and yummy they may seem…


	5. Lemon Juice and Story Time

HEY Y'ALL! Well, I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sad to say that this will be the laaaaaaaaaaaast chapter of LRRH (aka Rei) ...-sigh- fun never lasts long... BUT don't worry! I plan on writing CindeREIlla! AND Snow White! WITH THE ONE TRUE PAIRING! So I hope none are too mad...

Actually, I fell so sorry that I had so many pple waiting for something I wasn't planning on opening until in two months...

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope there are more to come in time... Oh I hate those words...

_Ahem_ this chapter has a bit of an unexpected ending...

So... enjoy!

**BUT! Before **anything starts, if you are **MINOR**, **EXPLICIToPHOBIC** or even

**WEAK HEARTED** get the hell **OUTTA HERE!** If I were to put **(Deleted scenes) **everytime something happens, then there wouldn't **BE** a last chapter. **SO!**

* * *

Chapter V: WHAT THE F--! (lemon)

* * *

… hook one arm under Rei's knees, the other supporting his back, and carried him to the red velveteen sheets of the over-sized bed. He trailed his hands down Rei's clothed legs and closed his fingers around the soft ankles. He smiled as he heard the sighing from the other boy, and took his time to remove the shoes. The shoes removed, he took off the socks, massaging the soft thighs, calves and feet. 

He looked down, and noticed something annoying; he only so much as touched Rei's legs, and he had a tent that looked the Kilimanjaro already… what would happen if he went all the way? Mount Everest? Geez…

… let's see, shall we?

Kai moved up to sit on the bed next to the lying boy, and bent to kiss him on his lips lightly,

"Kai…"

Kai nearly led his nose off at that voice; such a sweet voice…

He dragged his hands up the skirt, feeling up the soft silk female undergarments, the soft curved posterior and then the very –male- part of Rei, listening to the soft keening of Rei's voice.

Rei slightly spread his legs, allowing the other to settle between them and more comfortably on him, and turned his head to lean on Kai's whose head rested nest to his on the pillows.

"Do you like…?"

"Nnng… you're teasing too much…"

"Remember all those years ago…? When we walked into the forest… this very forest… we met under the tree from earlier this morning, we held hands and kissed… and although it was only a peck you looked like hot dish seasoned with chilly…"

"Nnng… how can you make such comparisons when I am lying here, not knowing what's happening to me and your hands in my undies doing funny stuff with my wee-wee?"

"Because you are a hot dish… I could eat you, and you taste sooo sweet and hot…"

Normally, Rei would pout cutely at such a comment and demand what on earth whoever meant with that, but right now, he didn't think he needed to ask, as the answer was prodding in his thigh. A BIG answer…

Now, Rei wasn't as innocent as every one thought he was; he knew about every thing there had to be during the exchange of bodily fluids in private moments (aka sex), I mean, what else to do when 'very mature Kai' was the one you spent a lot of time with but listen, but blushed at the very mentions at any misplacement of the words above and ran to his room and hide under the blanket. He would do that every time.

Except in this situation. It was rather difficult to hide under the blanket when it's a hottie you're under. And when that hottie is your crush (that you might have forgotten of for a few years but kept in your memory unconsciously). And when your crush was squashing you on the bed. And fumbling at your undies.

Rei let out a moan, and lifted his knees up a bit at the pressure building in his stomach. The moan and the movement caused the cloak Kai was currently wearing to brush at his not-so-small-still-growing tool (and a useful one at that) and his hands to tighten around the organ he was holding.

They started to thrust against each other, shyly and insecure at first, but gradually firmer and faster. Then, they rutted like two… well… animals in heat; Kai was known for his nearly-never-ending-libido&stamina, and Rei was a descendant of the renown Neko-Jin clan, who were, true to their name, a part-Cat folk, and therefore entered heat between their 13th and 16th year, and when they are, they are over taken by their animal side, and… just read.

The moving became near-violent, the bed shook and slammed against the wall.

"K-Kai… wait…"

"Uh--wha-?"

"I… I want y-ou…" Rei panted. "I-Inside…" So our Neko-Jin was a submissive one? Good…

Kai gulped the air like a starving man would a rich wine. He shakily sat up, dragged his hands down the legs, removing the stockings and caressing the skin once more. Ooh, he would never tire of the feeling of them.

He moved his hand to remove the silk 'Victoria's Secrets' underwear, bringing the cloth to his nose; he inhaled deeply, taking in the smell and staring challengingly into Rei's eyes, smirking. "You smell real good kitten… I wonder what you taste like?"

With that, he bent down, taking the pulsing organ in his hand, and breathed heavily on its head. He watched amusedly as Rei squirmed, gripping the sheet tightly, twisting them as if to rip them. "K-Kai… I feel weird…"

"Mm-hmm… how about this?" Kai licked at the tip, taking in the taste he so longed for since he first knew what a wet dream was, and that was when he was… 11? 12? Earlier? Who cares… he carefully listened to any sound emitted from Rei's sweet mouth, a mouth he wanted to ravish, but right now, he was busy… he suckled on the sweet flavor donated to his tongue, humming with delight and lapped a little faster.

Rei nearly choked mid-moan as he felt Kai's tongue's tempo increase, and clawed on the sheets harder, and unconsciously started to thrust his hips up slightly into the exuberating heat between his loins. Soon, he could feel how all of –him- was practically –swallowed-, resting in a cave of what could be wonders.

Kai had taken him whole, sucking and licking with all he could muster, enjoying his 'dish' very thoroughly; mmmh yes, rather sweet with a hint of spice… never before had any of his complements befitted his love this well…

He felt a hand drop in his head, taking a firm hold of his hair, and Rei's hips were attempting to thrust faster; the attempts were failed, as Kai just held on them tighter, so as to keep them unmoving on the bed (well ,not completely unmoving: mini-thrusts were still present so he wouldn't be scared). A final, brief jerk of the hips alerted him of the climax, and he braced himself for the juices his Rei would be emitting… oh, how sweet… how lovely… ambrosia of the finest in existence… the most melodic sound he ever heard… he drank of the milk as if he would never have a chance again, swallowed and savored every drop, licking his lips and whatever liquid that light have escaped his seeking mouth, on the hips, inner thighs, -there-…

He sat up once more to look at the skirted boy below him… red checked, panting, shivering, he looked so tempting… and who would he be to resist such temptation? He shrugged the cloak from his shoulders, revealing an Adonis' body, and a very promising night (if you know what I mean ). He noticed Rei's face turn deeper than the hood he wore, and felt like he ruled the world. "So, Rei-kitty's enjoying? He likes what he sees?" he teased.

If he blushed anymore Rei would die; he was so red one would believe all the blood he contained in his body was camping up there, roasting marshmallows and stuff to add the heat. Rei could do nothing but moan and try to catch air and tremble at he heat-inducing touches from the other; as if out of instinct, he looked down and felt like his head would lift off like a hot air balloon: his skirt was lifted up, his legs were spread, exposing his softened genitalia, and Kai was there, kneeling between his thighs, holding on his (Rei's) knees, his proud staff pointing at him daringly. Unsure, the black haired boy licked his lips, not knowing the effect his action had on the taller boy.

Kai moved his hands to Rei's, and removed his gloves; 'such soft skin…' he thought… he slowly opened the blouse, pulling the bottom from the waist band of the skirt; revealing a smooth, hairless chest, two pink buds sticking out invitingly, a soft looking stomach and a sweet navel…

Kai bent down (-moi- does that a lot ne? –Kai- _growls_ shut up!) and kissed Rei; softly, on the mouth first, slipping his tongue in, tasting and roaming, -digging- for that wonderful flavor, for that wonderful sound, the neck, long and inviting, sweet flesh of the finest, shoulders, appealing and tempting, two blushing wet hills, a taught stomach, quivering seductively…

Their breathing increased, they knew they were entering an entirely different and higher level of their moment.

He removed Rei's blouse, leaving him bare of all but the hood and the skirt, blush descending down to the nipples. He moved his hand to the tie of the hood, but Rei stopped him.

"Oho? The kitten has reacted?"

"D-don't remove it…"

"And why not kitty?"

"B-because…"

"Well… I fe-feel… exp--o…"

"Exposed?" short cute Rei-nod "Mhmhmhm… Rei you are already exposed as it is… would you mind if I take it off? Only for a while, you can put it back on later anyways."

Rei felt like he was going to pass away from internal brain-hemorrhage with all the blood pounding in his ears. Oh God, where did Kai put his hand! OH MY--Goood…. Good lord, the hand felt good!

Kai watched as Rei closed his eyes, sighing pleasurably, and rocking into his hand, moaning, and letting out cute 'eep!'s when he dared to squeeze a little… aww how sensitive… he could use that to his advantage…

… and use it he did…

He tightened his grip and whispered to Rei: "Come on, just for a while… only for a while…"

"Nnng…"

Kai rolled him gently onto his stomach, stroking his sides and licking his neck. He rubbed the soft stomach, passed his hand over the soft nipples, his other hand going to the knot at Rei's neck.

"K-Kai… don't untie…"

"Ssh... relax and enjoy…" He pushed his powerful thigh between Rei's legs, having them spread apart so he could fit in the space. He kissed and nipped at the skin, breathing in appreciatively.

"Oh, come on… pweez?" Kai attempted in a cutsie (or as cutsie as possible) voice. He rubbed his prick against Rei's butt (blunt are we? YES I AM! CX), and listened to the squeaks and moans Rei let out. Kai wanted to give those luscious lips a better goal in life (and he will no doubt about that!) and shove his daring staff into the sweet rump before him, but he had plans. Oh and nice plans they were… (-moi- _wink_ any guess what they are? Who wants one? –Kai- you will not use me for your sick pleasures. –moi- what sick pleasures? –Kai- sell tapes of me&Rei, my ass, and me in the shower. –moi- OH! That pleasure. Too late… -Kai- WHAT! –moi- _cowering_ kidding…)

As a Neko Jin, Rei has stuff like animals, heat, cutsie eyes, purring… but he is also the 'submissive' part of the male species of Neko Jin. Job easier for Kai! (-moi- HA! Kai, be grateful! –Kai-… -moi- Kai! Are you even listening to m---… _hears groans_ OoOh… sry…) so he gets all weak and wriggly and mushy and oh-so-seductive. Kai, as a Wolf, has a naturally freaky dominant side and a huge –beep-, and his untamable libido and stamina aren't called 'untamable' for no reason. Geez, I feel like I am introducing zoo-animals…

Kai moved the hand from the now still-tied-knot-not-wanting-to-scare-rei, pushed away the hood, and moved his fingers to Rei's mouth.

"Come on, kitty… open up. After all, I don't want to hurt you…"

Rei opened his mouths and licked on the tips of his fingers like a kitten a near-empty bowl of milk. Kai had yet again escaped the insanity that could have followed this scene in his state of mind. He had to balance himself on his other hand now, giddiness entering his legs, watching how his finger_tips_ were licked by that pink _tongue_. Well, if that isn't a sign for horniness I don't know what is.

Any suggestions guys? Yes? Too bad. I'm writing this, so NAH!

Kai traced the lips and tongue with his digits, taunting Rei to take in more… and take more he did. Wetting them, soaking them, lathering them, sucking on them, he made sure not to leave one square centimeter untouched, tempting Kai's state of mind once more.

Kai removed his fingered, panting madly. 'How could I have lasted this long?' he questioned himself. We are all asking the same question, I am sure. Even I am… He pushed Rei tenderly on the bed, pressing his face softly in the mattress.

"Brace yourself, this might be painful…" and inserted one finger in the puckered, pink, hot, tight hole, not stopping until it was all the way in. Rei gasped at the intrusion, finding it a slightly discomforting odd feeling. Actually, it was more odd than discomforting; Kai moved his fingers in and out, hoping that Rei would get used to it, and soon. Impatient as he was, he waited still until Rei gave him a sign. A small thrust backwards, and Kai inserted another, and another, moving in and out quickly, rubbing rather obviously on the one _place_ that Rei never really thought existed. (KNOW WHAT IT IS? YES? Good. If not, you are too sheltered to even read this work of art I am currently writing! _goes all pompous_ -Kai- _hits Moi on head_ GET ON WITH THE WRITING! I WANNA –censored- MY KITTY! –moi- yes Kai-sama, as you wish, Kai-sama, as you order Kai-sama, whatever you want Kai-sama…)

Rei was on his stomach, on his knees, butt raised, clawing the sheets and shrieking and moaning with every inward thrust of the fingers up his ass, legs spread in a 'lovely' manner. Kai was behind him, also bent over, his chest to Rei's back, leaning on one hand, the other one at the air-lifted-bum, fingers doing their own business (and lovely business it is…), his very "Manly" part digging right under Rei's right buttock, sliming and wetting the skin happily.

"K-Kaiii… pleeeaaase… I wanna… want you… ins-side…now… pleeeaaase…"

Kai gulped, he couldn't hold on much longer… So he told himself that four times already, but that's not the point! He kissed the ear presented to him, nibbled, licked, put his hands at the hips, and thrust all the way in one go. Rei gasped, breathed in ad hard and deep as he could in his position, blinking out a few tears from pain. Kai was really huge, so long and thick… and losing his mind. 'Aack, I can't hold on! Too good! –gasp- He should stop wriggling if he doesn't want me to hurt him more!'

"Rei… stop wriggling, you're tempting my patience! –pant- -pant-"

Rei calmed down a tad, legs quivering and hole spasming around the intruding object; he stopped his wriggling, but only for a short moment. He soon got unsatisfied with his current situation, and moved his hips back. Kai lost balance on his arms, falling on his elbows besides Rei's head, biting the junction between neck and shoulder hard, and thrust in once firmly.

"Rei, I thought I told you not to move until you were ready…"

"But I AM ready… Kaiii please! I need you!"

Kai raised himself so that he leaned on his hands, one on the bed, the other holding a hip, pulled out and rammed himself back in; it was rather obvious for him that if Rei was rushing him up 'that' much, then it was no use to be all gentle and over-cautious. Thank God for that too, he wasn't sure if he could keep up if he were…

Every outward thrust was sweet torture, every inward thrust was wonderful torment.

Kai began with a hard pace, and gradually sped up, striking that one patch of heaven repeatedly; the hand on the waist moved to the front to grab hold of –Rei-, rubbing, moving, falling on his elbow once again with his other arm, breathing harshly against Rei's neck.

Their movements were reckless, fast and brutal, the bed shaking and slamming against the wall, cracks forming where the bed post made contact with the concrete.

"Ah! Ah! Kai!"

Rei neared his climax; he clawed harder, expressed his pleasure louder, massaging Kai with tightening, twitching movements. A rather hard shove made Rei land dully on his stomach, legs still spread, tightening even more around Kai; they both cried out, their pleasure increasing by the second.

"K-Kai… what is happening? I feel weird… I think I-I'm going t-to…" What he was going to he didn't know, all he knew was that he couldn't hold on.

He tightened, Kai grew, muscles spasmed, and then, relief… searing heat entering and marking till the end of time, two quivering masses of flesh, the sound of fast breathing hanging in the air.

Kai collapsed on Rei, leaning his head on his shoulder, placing wet kisses here and there. He then flipped the kitten over, so as to look directly into his hazy eyes. Rei cuddled up to him, leaning his head on Kai's shoulder, and was pulled even closer by an arm around his waist. Kai then rolled over, pulling Rei on him, regretfully exiting his favorite part of Rei's body.

"(pant pant) so, what do you think…?"

"You didn't change at all, Kai-kun… always touching my bum… (yawn) I'm sweepy…" -rests head on shoulder- (-Moi- hihihi sounds like shampoo!)

"Are you really?" -feels Rei up-

"K-Kai… stop, I'm getting all weird again!"

"Good…"

Kai pushed on Rei's shoulder so that Rei sat up, not noticing that Kai aimed his… not-so-small-'junior' at his posterior, and actually sitting ON IT. He proceeded to blush a deep red, and let out a moan as Kai thrust up slowly, carefully, and rub against a spot that he wished wasn't there at the moment (it's all it's fault that he can't sleep and that he moans and, makes Kai horny! ALL IT'S FAU'T!).

Eventually, Rei started not to mind the previously resented movements, and even started to move a little by himself. Our shy kitty began to move up and down, riding slowly and carefully the high pole, knees shaking slightly; Kai stopped moving his hips up, though not removing his hands from Rei's curved hips. Rei may have started to initiate a few things, but still had a shyness complex; if rushed, he would freak away, and Kai wouldn't want that, seeing as he wants to spend the rest of his wild, untamed, exotic, erotic, lovable, hot, adventurous life with him.

Rei rode, sometimes shifting to find a more comfortable position; the search was forgotten, or at least ignored, when he felt THAT part of him being activated once more. He tightened around Kai, sped up slightly, resting heavily on Kai's chest, accidentally brushing on his nipples. Kai gripped the hips tighter and pushed up brusquely, losing his last strand of control at Rei's unintended move.

Kai tore the Hood off Rei, throwing it on the floor, ignoring the shouts of surprise he received from his (very own) Uke; it was in the way anyway, it not only blocked his view to the lovely chest and shoulders, but also his physical access to them. Now, though, that access was granted.

The rhythm accelerated, the concrete and ceiling released dust and chinks of rocks under the force, and the legs of the bed were cracking and trembling under all the pressure. Their sweet moment of release arrived not so soon, and lasted so long they thought it would last forever and they reached their own Utopia. Streams of cum were sprayed on both their chests and stomach, another was leaking out of Rei's rear end.

Rei fell forward on Kai's chest, both of them breathing irregularly. Kai dragged the blanket to cover the both of them, wrapping his arms tightly around Rei.

"Kai… (yawn) I am tired…"

"Go to sleep" kiss "kitten" smooch "g'night…"

The next morning, the Lil' Red Riding Hood woke up with a sore ass, Hoodless, but that was okay, because he never wore the Hood again (except on 'special occasions'), and because he and the Wolf spent a lot of nice time together, and--

* * *

"KAI STOP! THAT DOES NOT GO LIKE THAT!" 

All the Blade breakers and D-boys sat in a half-circle in front of Kai, who had Rei (practically) sitting on his lap, hitting his (Kai's) head playfully. It was Kai's turn to tell a story. You saw which one he chose. CX cute version no?

"Of course it goes like that. Why wouldn't it, Rei?"

"BECAUSE! I don't know, I didn't write it! But did you HAVE to use my name? And yours? And did you have to describe every single detail!"

"It wasn't that good. I was merely being… descriptiveto the minimum..."

"TOO descriptive. Even Ice-cube Bryan is nose bleeding!"

"NO DON'T STOP! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!"

"See, Tala wants to know what happens!"

"YEAH, but that's TALA!"

* * *

_Ahem_ -Kai turns back to story-

So, they got married and sexed up happily ever after!

And soon, after convincing Rei to be a _tad _more daring, bought a lot of toys from Tala's All-You-Need Store (winkkiss) For _Lovable_ Occasions, and had even more fun!

* * *

There was silence for a few moments until--

"BryBry, can I own my own store?"

"No. You have me, what do you need those stuff for?"

"Okay!"

They all got tired, as it was nearly midnight, and decided to go to bed. Well, Kai and Rei went to bed; the others had to watch another three hours of x-tra loud Teletubbies (the DVD Tala and Max owned and shared) to get rid of the disturbing (yet tempting and hot) pictures of humping Kai and Rei (in a Hood).

Besides Tala and BryBr-- Bryan. They had their _own_ way of putting those _disturbing images_ in _better use_. See dialogue above (wink).

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs…

_Kai naked under blanket_ "So, kitten, want your red Hood back?"

_Rei in red silk thong blushing and vibrator up his derriere_ "Nnng… yes Mr. Wolf…"

_In the basement somewhere lost in the dark_

"Hey, Boris, why the hell are we in a dark space? And with no booze?"

"Beats me."

_realization kicks in _

_both_ "No booze…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

THE END!

* * *

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh... 8 pages... and that in Times New Roman 12... I never wrote THAT much for ONE FRIGGIN CHAPTER IN MY WHOLE LIFE! But I hope all my sweat and suffering (usually COUGH beatings from COUGH Kai COUGH you didn't hear that from me COUGH) was worth it... So, what do you all think for a first LEMON! Well, not exactly first... I made a foolish attempt in Le Singe (By lunatigergurl! I WUUV YOU! You should read Internal Suffering... I like, so... YOU SHOULD TOO! If you are as mad as I...), but hey! There's a first for everything! 

Well, I HOPE I HAVEN'T DISAPOINTED ANYONE! cx LOVE YOU ALL! -mouah- -kiss- -kiss- -squeeze- -suffocate- -mouah-


End file.
